


Dear, Theodosia

by Mysterycheerio



Series: Take these broken wings and learn to fly [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Peter, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Kid Peter Parker, Lullabies, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark Friendship (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Singing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Tony Stark is a good singer, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: Tony likes singing Hamilton, and it surprises him how much the songs can apply to his family.*-*"Oh, Peter, when you smile I am undone. My son. Look at my son. Pride is not the word I'm looking for. There is so much more inside me now."
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Take these broken wings and learn to fly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753528
Comments: 18
Kudos: 118





	Dear, Theodosia

**Author's Note:**

> "My father was a genius, my mother commanded respect. When they died, they left no instructions. Just a legacy to protect."
> 
> I just watched Hamilton and I'm obsessed.
> 
> also, I didn't tag it as major character death because its canon and very small in the story, but tony dies, bitbthats just endgame so

Tony didn’t really understand how people could love so deeply until he met Peter. He had a lovely fiancée, and loved her more than anything, but when Peter was born, everything changed.

It was the type of love that filled his chest, took his breath away and made his eyes watery but he still didn’t care, he could only focus on his son.

When he held him for the first time, he thought of those lyrics, from Hamilton. The ones that exactly describe how he was feeling.

“ _Dear little Peter, what to say to you? You have my eyes, you have your mother’s name. When you came into the world you cried, and it broke my heart.”_

Pepper's and Rhodey's eyes softened. They were the only people, along with Happy, and of course now Peter, to see this side of Tony. 

_“I’m dedicating every day to you, domestic life was never quite my style,”_

Tony never thought about having a domestic life, but in the brief seconds he’d been holding Peter for, he decided he couldn’t get enough of it. 

“ _When you smile, I fall apart. And I thought I was so smart.”_

Peter was six when the Avengers were pardoned and sent to live with them. Tony thinks that the team was surprised to see his paternal side. But he made sure, that’s all Peter ever saw.

One night, the team was in the living room, bar Clint and Steve. They weren’t doing anything in particular, just sitting in silence, most of them on their phones or StarkPads. 

When Peter ran in from school, throwing his backpack on the floor, everyone looked up. Happy entered the room shortly after, mouthing ‘Bad day’ to them behind Peter’s back.

The boy in question was now curled in his father’s lap.

“Bad day, bud?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, and you just sing that song, the one from that musical?”  
Some heads shot up at the query, except Nat, who smirked; she had already heard Tony sing, and he was quite good at it, despite what he said.

“Okay, you got it,” he replied, smiling, refusing to acknowledge the stares he got, and instead focusing on his son’s watery eyes. He drew in a breath.

_“You will come of age, with our young nation. We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you. If we lay a strong enough foundation,”_

_“We'll pass it on to you, we’ll give it all to you, and you’ll blow us all away”_

Tony had no doubt Peter was meant for greatness. Little did he know, in eight years, Peter would be bitten by a radioactive spider, and become a superhero, following in his father’s footsteps.

_“Some day, some day. Yeah, you’ll blow us all away, some day, some day.”_

Tony didn’t know that Peter would eventually become the co-leader of the Avengers, along with Sam Wilson, Captain America.

_“Oh, Peter when you smile, I am undone,”_ he was met with a toothy grin, _“my son._ ”  
He looked at the Avengers watching, “ _look at my son,”_

_“Pride is not the word I’m looking for,”_ he sang, moving the boy’s curls from his eyes, _“there is so much more inside me now.”_  
_“Peter, you outshine the morning son, my son. When you smile, I fall apart. And I thought I was so smart.”_  
  


* * *

_**Epilogue.** _

Tony wouldn’t have known what would happen after his death. After the blip, he didn’t want to have another kid, not if he couldn’t protect them.

But still, he promised to use every breath inside him to protect her, Morgan Pepper Stark. 

Peter was devastated after Tony’s death, but masked his hurt, grief and pain behind a comforting mask.

He had to go see Morgan. She was only five years old, and had already lost her father. Peter was well acquainted with loss, and hated that Morgan had to go through that.

Although, if it was possible, the thing he hated more was that Tony would never get to see her grow up, not like he did with Peter. And Tony was the best dad.

He would never see Morgan and Peter as siblings. Never see them get married, or have kids.

He took a breath, and rapped his knuckles on the door hesitantly, half expecting Morgan to be asleep.  
He opened the door quietly, and a small body was sitting on the bed, pyjama clad, hastily wiping away her tears from her eyes. His eyes. Tony’s eyes.

“Hey, Morgan. I know you don’t know me, but I’m Peter-“

“My big brother, I know.” She tried to smile.

He guided her to her bed, an unspoken order of go to sleep. She climbed in the duvet, Peter sitting beside her, moving her hair out her face, like Tony had done for him so many times.

“I wish Dad could’ve seen us as siblings.” She nodded. His heart panged. “In another life, I’d be your big brother. I would’ve seen you grow up, seen you as a baby. Now, I’m just a stranger.”

She looked sad. “Dad used to sing to me.”

He looked perplexed at the random comment, before realizing. “You want me to sing to you?”

She nodded. “Well, what did dad used to sing to you?”

“He’d sing songs from Mary Poppins Returns.”

He smiled, “When I was young, Dad used to sing me songs from a musical called Hamilton, would you like a song from that?”

Morgan nodded, and he paused as he heard a heartbeat from the hallway, presumably listening in.  
He squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to think of his dad. The lord in his kindness, he gives me what you always wanted, he gives me more time.

“Okay, there's a song, it’s called Dear Theodosia, but Dad always changed the lyrics.”

He cleared his throat. 

“ _Dear Little Morgan, what to say to you? You have his eyes, you have your mother’s name. When you came into the world you cried, and it broke my heart.”_

_“I’m dedicating every day to you. Domestic life was never quite my style-"_

These lyrics work better with Tony singing, but he realized, he doesn’t have much luck with domestic life. Sure, he loves domesticity, but Tony’s dead. May’s dead. Ben’s dead.

“ _When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart. And I thought I was so smart.”_

“ _You will come of age with our young nation. We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you. If we lay a strong enough foundation, we’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you and you’ll blow us all away. Some day, some day.”_

He looked at Morgan’s now shut eyes and smiled, moving towards the door. “ _Yeah, you’ll blow us all away. Some day, some day.”_

Outside, like he was expecting, Sam was waiting.

“You’re a good singer. Like your dad.”

“Thanks.”

Sam looked sad. “It always amazed me how those songs applied to y'all so well.”

Peter nodded, mutely.

_Death doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints. It takes and it takes and it takes and we keep living anyway. We rise and we fall and we make our mistakes. And if there’s a reason I’m still alive when everyone who loves me had died, then I’m willing to wait for it._

Sam sighed. “What Tony did... it wasn’t easy. You should be proud of him.”

Peter was so proud of Tony. But another emotion stirred inside him.

“Dying is easy, man. Living is harder.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so these links will send you to my edits on Instagram which are connected to this post. You don't have to, but it would be nice, and you should cause I'm proud of them.
> 
> Dear Theodosia (Tony and Peter):  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CC0ca8elduF/
> 
> Right Hand Man (Peter):  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CCt1POjFEEQ/
> 
> My shot (Peter):  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CCt1ZwalaM-/
> 
> my instagram/tumblr: @mysterycheerio 
> 
> comments would be appreciated.


End file.
